My Angel
by BlackEcho33
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru wants sweet Kagome to be his mate for awhile now and he's finally going to get what he wants
1. Chapter 1

My Angel

I do NOT own Inuyasha! I'm sorry the other story I posted something happened to it so I had to upload it again.

His eyes blazing through the darkness of the night complete awareness of his prey, the wind picking up the scent that drove him to his breaking point.

His one and only desire, it is the reason he wakes in the middle on the night panting like a wild horny dog and cries out the name that haunts his dreams. The one reason he can't seem to get off his mind even if his life depended on it.

Her scent was a mixture of jasmine, strawberries and honey. Her long raven hair had a blue tint to it when the moon or sun beamed upon it. Her white cream colored face smooth from any blemishes.

Her body was amazing, small and tiny compared to him while having big perky breast but not to big for her body, her wide hips but small waist and an ass that you notice with her odd attire she wears, but the most amazing thing about her was her eyes. They were blue but changed shade with mood when she was mad they would evolve dark blue but when she was her normal care free self they were light blue almost a crystal color.

His one and only love….Kagome

_It is a mystery that the half-breed has not taking her for himself. _Sesshomaru dug his claws in his palms drawing blood.

**Indeed. **Sesshomaru's inner beast growled at his mate's affection for the pathetic weakling

_Do not worry yourself she will be ours soon enough, weather she knows it or not no one is taking her away from us I promise you this. _Sesshomaru growled himself talking to his inner demon.

**You better fucking hurry the half-breed is standing to close to our mate** Sesshomaru looked over to find Inuyasha about a breath away from his Kagome.

That's all he saw before everything went black.

"Inuyasha…..SIT SIT! SIT! SIT! Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs sending the hanyou pummeling into the ground.

"Fooft ooo gme!" Inuyasha muttered into the dirt his face pressed right up against the dirt. "Sorry what was that Inuyasha….I didn't quite hear you." Kagome fumed tapping her foot against the ground.

Inuyasha spat out dirt and gather up to his feet "I said FUCK YOU KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha shouted into her face not even noticing a presence until it had him by the throat.

Gold shocked eyes met red furious ones challenging and demanding he do something…anything to anger him again. "Sesshomaru What the fuck are you doing here? If your gonna try to steal tetsusaiga then you better think again!" Inuyasha shouted but struggled to breath because of Sesshomaru's death grip on his neck.

"**I did not come for your pathetic sword it is of no use to me but you did yell and almost touch what is mine" **Sesshomaru's demon growled loud enough so everyone there would hear him.

"And what exactly is yours?" Miroku interrupted the discussion. Inuyasha gasped for air almost turning blue in the process. Before Sesshomaru could answer he heard his angel speaking to him.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru put him down he can't breathe and he never threatened what was yours." Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side looking between then with her big light blue eyes bearing into Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru dropped his little brother onto the ground not caring if he's alive or not, he walked swiftly towards Kagome stopping an inch away from his eyes never leaving hers. **"That's were your wrong miko" **Sesshomaru reached his hand and softly crest her warm cheek. Kagome gasped at the sudden contacted and the intensity in his eyes. **"You are this Sesshomaru's mate." **He never broke eye contacted while Kagome's eyes widen at the newly information coming from his mouth.

"WHAT!" In a flash Inuyasha was in front of Kagome slapping Sesshomaru's hand away from her.

"You are not her mate you son of a bitch, she is mine!" Inuyasha got in a fighting position. **"Are you so simple minded that you are forgetting you are already mated to that dead bitch." **Sesshomaru seethed at the comment of Inuyasha calling his mate someone else's.

Kagome gasped and looked down still playing the words over and over again in her head. _Why am I reacting like this I don't really love Inuyasha like that anymore…not after I realized he will always look at me in a way comparing me to Kikyo. But why did Sesshomaru say I was his mate and why did I feel butterflies in my stomach._

Inuyasha side glanced at Kagome not wanting to turn his back to Sesshomaru. "Kagome…..I'm sorry-"

"**Miko you will come with this Sesshomaru." **He commanded expecting her to agree.

"No I will not for all I know you could be tricking me or wanting to kill me to get Inuyasha's sword or use me for something." Kagome huffed standing a little closer to Inuyasha while he stands guard.

**"Miko this Sesshomaru knows no trickery and I have no desire to kill my mate I will not use you like a tool I am nothing like my weakling brother and you would do best to not compare me to such filth." **Sesshomaru spat.

"Shut the fuck up you ain't getting anywhere near her and plus you don't even like humans why would you want her?" Inuyasha pulled out his sword preparing for battle.

"**I do not need to explain myself to you."** Sesshomaru guided right passed Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome holding her bridal style and leaving on his flying cloud all in a blink of an eye.

"NO Kagome!" The whole gang ran shouted for Kagome but she was already gone the only thing left behind of her was her scent. "Come on you guys we have to get her before he mates her." Inuyasha and the gang took off hoping that their friend was alright.

So….what do you think please please please review :)

With Love,

BlackEcho33


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected

I do NOT own Inuyasha!

Wind rushing through her hair like silk ribbons tangling around, force of air wiped across her face like a smooth slap. She had only seconds to realize she had been taken away from her friends and her life. She looked up to see an angel carrying her like a husband would a wife but instead she was carried by a demon, an unbelievably strong demon that held no emotion what so ever, who is not hesitant about his kill, a predator, a killer…Sesshomaru.

_How dare that half-breed try and take a claim what is not his I am his alpha he should be dead by now for not stepping back!_ Sesshomaru back to his regular self argued with his beast for not killing his brother.

**We still need good use of him, our bitch will still carry feelings towards him and we must show her we are her alpha not him. **Sesshomaru's beast said in a surprisingly calming manner.

_She will try to fight us not matter what will be the out come. _He sneered. **I know this, she will come to love us and care for us like we do for her.** His beast purred at the future attention he will be getting from his mate. _I will have to teach her the rules of becoming Lady of the West and the punishment when she disobeys._ The lord smirk knowing she will refuse an as a result she will be punished.

**I love where you are going with your thoughts but our little onna is waking up.** Sesshomaru looked down to see a light crystal pool of blue starring up at him as if he is the gods himself.

Sesshomaru leaned down his breath brushing against her earlobe each word soothing into her mind. "Do you wish to see more of this Sesshomaru?" with that he licked her ear lightly.

Kagome gasped at how Lord Sesshomaru was acting maybe she was still dreaming or maybe he was an alternative self that came from a odd demention and has come back to save the world, with all that in mind and trying so hard to believe it she was at a lost. "Could you let me go please, I would like to return to Inuyasha now." Kagome said in a polite way.

Sesshomaru's blood started to boil at the mention at another male's name coming from her mouth and wanting to be with him. "No you may not. You belong to me now miko." He said with more ice in his voice than before. "What! I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anybody…so you will put me down now and leave me alone!" Kagome struggled an outrage struck her independency on the spot. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome up against a tree and took both of her wrists above her head with one hand leaning inches away from her face both bodies pushed up against each other while his free hand grasped her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Miko you WILL listen and obey me and you will NOT talk to this Sesshomaru like that. As for the hanyou you will never see him again. It would be wise of you if I would not hear you say another mans name with caring from your mouth is that understood!" She could feel every word coming out with a threat an a promise, It didn't help much that he was growling deep inside his chest most a primal growl that shook her entire body sending pleasurable shock waves through her.

Not hearing her voice of submitting he growled again pushing her close as possible. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Sesshomaru was getting tired of waiting. Kagome not trusting her voice to do the talking for her shook her head yes. What happened next caught her off guard Sesshomaru began to purr, while nuzzling into her neck licking a bit. Kagome trying not to seem affected by his actions gasped when he licked the spot between her neck and shoulder. Sesshomaru looked up from hearing his onna's wonderful sound that made his blood rush down to his member. He looked at her with lust and something else she had never seen before in his eyes. He smirked, "So my onna has a weak spot." Kagome not knowing what to say or how to respond _what… the… hell, this is not the Sesshomaru I know he would never touch a human like this or say something like that what is the world coming to?_

Sesshomaru smelt her confusion. "You see Kagome you are my mate." Kagome looked at him with conflicting eyes wondering what he was talking about. Sesshomaru sensed this would be a long talk, he sat down by the tree pulling Kagome with him to sit in his lap never letting her go for fear if he did she would disappear from him. "What's a mate? And I am not yours so stop saying that." Kagome huffed.

Sesshomaru just smirked. "A mate MY Kagome, it is something that of a husband and wife but much stronger, when mates mate they are mated for life once mated you can not undo it. You and your mate share a deep bound you will know my emotions, as I will know yours, when I mate you I will bite you were your shoulder and neck meet and you will bear my mark allowing other demons to know your mine." Sesshomaru looked down to see a terrified and angry look upon his mate's face. "Whoa wait a minuet why me, why don't you mate a demoness instead of a human? I thought you hated humans." Kagome still trying to process the information she was given. "Because you are stronger than any demoness" Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and look into her eyes "Why would I want a pebble when I can have a diamond." Kagome blushed and looked away from the intensity in his eyes.

"Well…. don't you want someone who will bear you kids?" Kagome said not daring to look at him. "You will bear my pups." Sesshomaru said with ease as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Kagome studded in disbelief "B...b...But if we have kids they will be hanyou."

Sesshomaru actually smiled at her statement in the inside. "No they will not my love they will be full blooded demons." Already knowing what she was going to ask spoke again. "You are the most powerful miko ever; I assure you are powerful enough to produce full blooded demons." He watched her full range of emotions run across her face. Kagome's temper rising up in such lies "I am not powerful at all I can't even fight in battle that good, all I can do is sense sacred jewel shards…. nothing else." Kagome knowingly put herself down what she thought was the truth.

Sesshomaru growled at her spinning her around in his lap trapping her there in an embrace. "You will never think of yourself lower of anything that you are, you will reach your full power," Sesshomaru steamed at the self esteem his mate had for herself and it was the half-breed's entire fault. "You have spent to much time around the hanyou forget what he ever said to you, forget about him." Kagome shook her head in disobedience "No I want to go back. There is nothing you can do or say that will make me go with you!" Kagome pushing and pulling with all her might but froze rock solid when he leaned in and threatened his statement.

"Kagome. If you do not come with me then you will have to deal with the death of your friends and young kit on your shoulders." Sesshomaru knew it was half truth and half lie he would hurt her friend and possibly kill them but not the child the child was hers and therefore it was his to. Kagome's eyes widen for what he just said tears coming to her eyes Sesshomaru wiped the away. "Now are you going to come with this Sesshomaru or do I have to kill before you decide?" Sesshomaru was thrown back at the emotions that were coring through him from making her cry but if he wouldn't have done this then she would have put up a fight and he would have result into something bad considering how powerful she is. Kagome sniffled "Fine I'll go but just leave my friends and son out of this." Kagome said looking down at the floor; Sesshomaru smirked and grabbed Kagome by the waist "As you wish." With that they took off into the cool air.

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I absolutely love them! To everyone else please please please with Sesshomaru's sexy ass on top review!

With Love,

BlackEcho33


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do NOT own Inuyasha

(I am so sorry you guys I have been so busy but I promise to never wait to update that long again)

Hearts pounding furiously, friends all searching for their missing comrade and mother that was taken from them, "Inuyasha, can you locate Kagome at all?" Miroku asked running beside Inuyasha and Sango on Kirara with Shippo on his shoulder. Inuyasha stopped suddenly his head whipping around in all directions with his nose high up in the air. "Dammit! I can't smell anything,"

Inuyasha cursed still trying to search with his highly sensitive cyanine nose to reassure himself of his accusations, "Fucking Sesshomaru he hid his sent along with Kagome's."

Sango looked in disbelief, "Isn't there something we can do, we can't just leave her with Sesshomaru who knows what the hell he will do to her, he could KILL her." Sango now starting to panic a bit thinking about her best friend practically sister.

"You think I would let that fucking happen, are you that stupid?" Inuyasha said his anger getting the better of him knowing he let down Kagome, knowing he promised to protect her and didn't fulfill that promise he didn't even notice her at all when it comes to Kikyo._ I'm sorry Kagome. I promise I'll find you…but that's all I can promise. _Inuyasha said to himself.

"Alright let hurry up," Inuyasha started walking to the west. "Inuyasha where are we going can you smell Kagome?" Shippo questioned him on whether or not they should be going that way. "No I can't but I know where Sesshomaru lives I'm sure that's were he took her, Now stop asking dumb ass questions and let's go!" Inuyasha said already running above the pack while the rest followed him neither one of them noticing the red eyes listening to their conversation.

Moans and groans were heard from the young female's voice echoing throughout the entire room intensifying the emotion and sound that could be heard clearly all the way to the room next to her, the young female awakening from her deep sleep barely opening her eyes to see blurred visions of blue and white. _What! Where the hell am I?_ The female opened her eyes a little more to see a very large room. _This isn't my room, and this isn't my bed!_

Panic and confusion consuming her whole being every passing second, the room had baby blue colored walls with symbols engraved at the bottoms, a midnight dresser with a hair brush makeup and mirror, the room had a closet and a personal bathroom to go along with the perfect room, the bed she was laying on had pure white silk sheet that had a silver white dog demon on it that felt good against her heated skin right now.

She heard someone open the door she looked up to see Sesshomaru with an indifferent expression he always wears on his face.

Kagome's eyes widen at the realization coming back to her. _Shit I must have fell asleep while we were flying, how could I be so stupid! _Kagome huffed beating herself up on a slip as to falling asleep in a killer's arms._ You know you liked it, his strong muscular arms around you making you feel warm and safe, _something inside Kagome purred, _what why am I thinking about Sesshomaru's muscular arms! How could I think about him like that? He's a killer and he _wants_ to kill me or have you forgotten?_ Kagome not sure exactly why she was talking to herself. _No he doesn't, he's your mate. _Kagome sighed, again with the mate thing she was about to reply when she felt two strong, large arms wrap around her with a hot breath on the right side of her neck.

Sesshomaru sensed his miko was waking up walking to her door he smelled panic, confusion and a hint of anger. _So the miko gets angry when she's confused._ Sesshomaru smirked at the newly found information. **We better go in there and check if she is alright.** His youkai announced urgently, Sesshomaru without knocking opened the door to find his beautiful onna in bed wrapped around his scent and his symbol, seeing her like that looking innocent, the most innocent creator he ever met was going to be his mate, an angel mated to a demon.

Sesshomaru not resisting any longer swiftly and softly lowered himself behind her and held her while nuzzling into her neck. Kagome gasped at the contact made by Sesshomaru, Kagome almost screamed when his tongue licked the side of her neck. _Oh my god! That felt so amazing… I never felt this before._ While Kagome was in heaven and so was Sesshomaru, **Mate smell so good mate taste like honey and strawberries**_._

Sesshomaru growled against her neck sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body his hands holding her tight against him Kagome feeling muscles pressed against her back.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned tilting her head back licking her lips. Sesshomaru growled deeper hearing his mate moan his name.

"Mate you taste sweet." Sesshomaru licked and sucked at her ear, Kagome's chest rising and falling from the intense pleasure she was having from mere licks and nips. Finally realization hit Kagome what she was doing, and who she was doing it with she pulled his arms away and scurried off the bed.

Kagome with red cheeks was looking at Sesshomaru that has a dark look on his face. _I can't deal with this; it was almost like… I was feeling his pleasure to, this is just too crazy I was really about to have sex with Sesshomaru… SESSHOMARU!_ Kagome eeped when Sesshomaru's look grew darker. _**Mate refuse us, make mate want us!**_ Sesshomaru's youkai growled devilishly. Sesshomaru looked straight into Kagome's eyes. "Come."

One word…...that one word sent a shiver down her spine, the way he said it so demanding… so demon that one word made her want to do the most insane thing…..it made her want to submit, submit to his every command.

_I gotta find out what's wrong with me, it feels like something's pulling me toward him I have to touch him and be close to him. Grrr! I have to go to Kaede and see what's wrong, then I'll deal with him later but I gotta find a way to leave._ Kagome shook her head to his demand one minuet she was looking at him the next he had her pressed against the baby blue wall, both hands at the side of her face one of his leg in between hers his golden eyes now had a red rim around them. "You will come when I tell you to, and you will never get out of bed without my say so." His voice hung power and dominance in every word.

"No I will not! I will do what ever I want when ever I want." Kagome stared down the most powerful youkai known to the world. Sesshomaru smirked and moved an inch above her lips.

"You will because you are my mate, no one would have said what you just did and had lived. I know what your feeling Kagome." Sesshomaru took her chin within his fingers. "I feel it to the strange demand to be with you" His left hand stroking her hair. "The desire to touch you even if it's innocent"

His hand touching her neck "I despised you."

Sesshomaru grabbed the back her hair and pulled but not harsh. "But I could not for long I want no one else besides you; you are my mate sooner or later you are going to accepted, sooner would be more pleasurable. Sesshomaru's hand fell between her breasts. Kagome let out a raspy breath but managed to get out what she wanted to say.

"I will never give in Sesshomaru I promise you that." Kagome slapped his hand away and moved away from him slowly making sure she did not fall from her shaking knees. "We shall see miko." Sesshomaru smirked then walked out never making a sound and closed the door. As soon as the door closed Kagome fell to her knees.

"Oh wow I'm gonna have to get a subduing necklace for him cause if he keeps this up I don't think I will last long." Kagome looked out the big window wondering if her friends were ok.

Red eyes walking through the castle scanning if anything out of the ordinary have accrued. "Kagura." A booming voiced bounced off all the walls inside, following the voice lead her to her little sister Kanna and Naraku by her side.

"What information do you have for me?" Naraku wasted no time on this matter but then again he wastes no time on anything. "You were right Kagome is now living with Sesshomaru." Kagura growled at being used as merely a doll all the time. "This will not be easy but then again I do love a challenge."

Naraku's smile could even freak out the scariest of demons. _Soon Naraku soon you will get yours and when you do I'll be there laughing my ass off…I swear._

I LOVE your reviews! Thank you guys so much but I don't know if I should continue this story tell me if I should or if I shouldn't.

With Love,

BlackEcho33


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do NOT own Inuyasha

_A bright spring meadow with tons and tons of beautiful exotic flowers were gently blowing in the wind the celestial angel stood in the middle of the whole master piece looking around her. _

"_Hello!" the angel of delicate cried. _

"_Is anyone here, I don't know how I got here" Still confused by her unanswered questions. _

"_Hello my dear." The angel turned around to look upon the most gorgeous person she had ever seen. "Who are you?" The nameless angel asked. "I am… yours." _

_A short but sweet answer _

"_What do you mean; you still didn't answer my question." Slightly angered her patience wearing thin "Yes I did, you simply asked me who I am, and I replied truthfully… I. Am. yours." The confusing god spurted out as if she were asking him what time it was. _

_The nameless god that claimed to be hers was wearing old fashion robes that were made of the finest silk that covered his entire body but still defined his muscular outline. _

_He had two magenta stripes on each hand and each cheek, soft lips that complemented his honey melted eyes that held a furry passion when they focused on her alone, long beautiful white/silver hair that went to his knee caps and pointed ears to show his race…full demon, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead to show his status…Lord and Royalty. _

_The angel gasped, "Sesshomaru." Angel said never tearing her gaze away from his eyes. _

"_Yes Kagome" Sesshomaru smirked and started to walk toward her, behind him was what she thought hell would be, behind him was blood and death, dark and scary, cries of the innocent being tainted, everything opposite from hers. _

_Every time he would step toward her she would take a step back, _

"_Please just leave me alone." Kagome begged/demanded slowly walking backwards not knowing were she was going. _

"_Why would I do that mate...? Do I frighten you?" _

_Every word he said he took two steps bigger, the world behind him grew more and more as he approached her. _

_Kagome not looking were she was going slipped on a rock and was sure to tubule down to the ground beneath her but as soon as she slipped she felt someone pull her up. Surprised she looked up to see Sesshomaru holding her in a lovers embrace, shock over took her body being so close to him… being so close to danger, she closed her eyes as she saw the darkness take over everything… "Kagome" _

_His soothing voice danced in her ear. "Kagome look up now." _

_This time his voice held a little demand to the tone, not wanting to know what he would do if she didn't obey him she opened her right eye and saw something shining confused to what it was she opened her left eye and saw heaven. _

_Pushing away from the Lord she took a look around her big beautiful blue waterfalls, high green trees, the sun high in the sky the wind breezing making the temperature just right, cute animals playing freely without a care butterflies fluttering across her way leaving a trail of glitter in their wake. _

"_Oh my gods, what is this place it so perfect here."_

_As soon as those words left her mouth she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. _

"_This is our world…together. When separate we are amazing, but when combined we are nothing to be compared to." _

_Sesshomaru said whispering in her ear, "Be with me mate, and I'll make sure that this world will be yours… I will create it with my own hands." _

_Sesshomaru turned Kagome around in his arms making sure to never let go incase she decided to run again. "I will give you the world Kagome if that is your wish." _

_Sesshomaru brought his fingers underneath her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Sesshomaru…all I want is…your heart." _

_Kagome confessed her heart beat increasing with every word she said, no longer denying what she felt anymore. Sesshomaru smiled a real smile that made Kagome's heart jumped faster then it was before, _

"_Then you shall have it." Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's chin and leaned down and kissed her with the most passion and emotion that he would never express in words or admit out loud. _

_When they pulled back Kagome was in a daze and felt something on her face something furry, she wiped her face but she saw it was nothing but still felt it she looked up to find Sesshomaru gone. "Sesshomaru…?" _

Kagome's eyes sprang open to reveal a dark room.

_It was just a dream._

Kagome sighed her most precious moment was a fake one. _I can't believe I actually dreamt that, I don't wanna dream about him… I have to hate him; I have to hate him so he won't hurt me. _Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a furry sensation on her face again.

_What the hell is that? _Kagome opened her eyes again to look upon a white furry tail. _It kinda looks like Sessho…OH My God! It's Sesshomaru's tail._

Kagome felt a strong arm pull her from behind to a soft, warm hard chest

Kagome almost squealed at the body heat that was raiding off of him she already knew it was Sesshomaru from the tail and the two magenta stripes on his hands she felt more relaxed than before.

_How am I gonna get out of here his hold on me is like I'm his favorite dog toy that everybody wants to play with…Ok that sounded wrong but it's the truth._

Kagome looking in front of her since she could and would not look back saw his tail again. _Why did he come in my room in the first place I should probably lock the door next time._ Kagome sighed looking at the tail one more time that laid in front of her so she was in a circle of Sesshomaru.

_Maybe one touch won't be so bad I mean hey he's the one coming into my room and falling asleep with me._ Kagome gently and slowly making sure not to wake the demon

Lord lifted her hand and with one finger she stroked his tail. _Oh wow if I had something this soft I would have not problem sleeping at night._

Kagome kept on stroking and petting the tail clearly not noticing a curtain demon was watching her the whole time.

Sesshomaru sensed his onna was waking up already to late to go to his own room just laid there, last night Lord Sesshomaru was having trouble sleeping knowing that his mate was in the next room losing to his inner beast he climbed into bed with her to sooth his own quench but what surprised him is that his little onna cuddle closer and griped him as if he was were only life support to amazement the lord fell asleep like a baby after a long day.

_Did she have a night terror?_

**You should help her sleep Just look at those long smooth soft legs and those perky breasts with her tight- **

_Baka I am trying to earn her trust not molest her while she is still in a sleeping state._

The inner beast growled at his master but his master still kept his hands to himself. _What is mate thinking about it must be important that she is-_ cut off by the burning sensation coming from his tail.

His beast clawing at its cage demanding it to be let out, Sesshomaru could not stop the fierce growl that let out from his bear teeth.

As soon as he let out that growl Kagome stopped and tensed Sesshomaru not holding back anymore flipped himself over grabbed Kagome's hands and pinned them to both sides of her head, his eye's glowing red Sesshomaru bent down and started to sniff Kagome's neck and licked a long trail from her bottom of her neck to her ear.

"**So you like to play with my tail bitch." **Sesshomaru shifted his tail to slightly brush across her stilled form.

Kagome not knowing why was getting more turned on now then ever in her whole life._ Uhhh make it stop._ Kagome unconsciously grinded her hips against his

"**Bitch you want me to fuck you," **Sesshomaru's demon purred releasing one hand to make the left hand hold both of hers and his right hand trail down the center of her body stopping at her most secret place.

**By time we are done with her it won't be a secret anymore**.

The beast smirked that the lovely idea. "Mmmm" Kagome not knowing she let her moaning become vocal moaned like a bitch in heat loving what he was doing to her all her worries and sensible thinking went out the door the minute he touched her.

Sesshomaru growled a husky growl for mates in the situation the beast smirk widen when he smelt his bitch arousal got stronger.

"**Good bitch." Mate smells delicious.**

The beast said licking his lips, his hand lightly caressing the heated wonder of his deepest desires.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whimpered his name her back arched and her eyes shut in pleasure the moon light from the open curtain shined upon her goddess body was the sexiest thing he had ever witness.

Sesshomaru's manhood pulsing in his now tight pants begging to be released Sesshomaru leaned down and pulled up her strange outwear and spread her legs just using his right hand Sesshomaru notice another cloth in his way slightly curious he rubbed his finger to feel the fabric.

"Oh god Sesshomaru." Kagome thrust her hips up wanting more, she never felt like this before it was like she was on fire and Sesshomaru was the only one who could help her.

Sesshomaru leaned his head down and sniffed the clothed private and growled, the growl sent vibrations all through Kagome's body.

**Mine. **

The beast getting more excited than ever before Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue and lick slowly and sinfully from the bottom of his mate's private to the top.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome almost came right there if it had not been from her self control.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Lord Sesshomaru...Lord Sesshomaru!" There was knocking at the door, Sesshomaru still in beast form growled a dangerous growl meant for prey Sesshomaru released Kagome but not before kissing her forehead then went to go answer the door.

"Lord Sess…." Jaken was cut off by a hand grabbing his throat. "Please Lord Sesshomaru do not…kill me….for I bring news" Jaken squealed out. **"What could be so important that you hand to interrupt me?"** Sesshomaru ready to kill the toad on five minutes for interrupting his time with his mate, "My Lord I'm afraid…..that the King of the Netherlands…has demanded war." Jaken prayed to kami that his Lord would not kill him Sesshomaru's beast now not so dominate Sesshomaru returned to himself. "Very well," Sesshomaru let go of Jaken. "Wait for me outside."

And with that Sesshomaru closed that door and looked back to see a red faced Kagome sitting on the bed looking down at her hands as if they were the most important things in her life.

Sesshomaru walked over to her never once did she look up Sesshomaru sat next to her on the bed and picked her up and made her sit in his lap.

"Kagome This Sesshomaru has to go." Sesshomaru said while rubbing her arms gently.

"Where are you going?" Kagome letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"It's best you not know," Sesshomaru said while he kissed her on her neck were the mating mark is suppose to be

"When I return I promise to finish were we left off mate." Sesshomaru licked the side of her neck. Kagome whimpered,

"When will you come back?" Sesshomaru turned her around in his arms. "In a couple of moons, you will take care of Rin while I am away" Sesshomaru said as a demand but Kagome knew better it was more a question than a demand.

"Yes I will." Kagome nodded. Without saying anything Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on her forehead then her nose then finally her lips, his lips pressed against hers expressing what he wanted to say right now but couldn't Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip to access entrance his tongue made love to hers while his own body was having the returning feeling again she deepened the kiss and pulled away for air allowing her to kiss his cheek then his neck with soft butterfly kisses.

_Now I know why he likes it so much._ Kagome looked into his eyes with her last kiss

"Good bye Sesshomaru." Kagome said hating two word of that sentence. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead one last time and glided out of the room.

While walking down stairs Sesshomaru came across Rin's room she was asleep he kissed her on the forehead and told her a goodbye as well.

Thank you everybody for Reviewing without you guys I wouldn't have the courage to write anymore haha anyways I'm thinking about looking for a beta cause for the life of me can not notice my own mistakes I always have to say I'm right even thought I know I'm wrong haha REVIEW PLEASE!:)

With Love,

BlackEcho33


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do NOT own Inuyasha

It's been three days since Sesshomaru left and all Kagome could think about it why….

Why did I let him touch me?

Why did I like him kissing me?

Why did he have to leave so soon?

_I can't do this! I went to third base with my first loves brother..? _Kagome slapped down on the pillow that was behind her lying on her bed.

_I can't be with an over jealous possessive Lord who hates humans and he's suppose to change all that just because I'm his mate, I have to go home._

"Jaken!" Kagome yelled running down the stairs "What is it human you're wasting my time?" Jaken covered in mud and some other kind of green substance walk to meet her. "I need you to watch Rin for me." Kagome shouted already half way to the front door of the house.

Jaken smiled _Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased once he knows his mate left Rin alone. _She saw the guard there and made an effort to squeeze past him but he would budge.

"Umm excuse me…" Kagome pushed his side to move him but still nothing happened

"I need to get out if you don't mind." She pushed from the other side of the guard.

"Lord Sesshomaru has informed us not to let you out of this building." The guard insured in a monotone voice without looking down at the flower that was trying to push a rock out of its way. Kagome stopped and huffed with her arms across her chest,

"Well you can tell Lord Sesshomaru to stick it were the sun don't shine." She flipped her hair to hit the guards face but it only hit his stomach.

The guard smirked but did nothing to show he was curious about this human. "You know….I could just purify you if you don't let me out." _Great now I'm threatening people hope I look the part though_

The guard half smirked at her and moved four inches to the side and winked at her.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled accomplishment all over her person and headed on out. Once outside of the palace Kagome went north when she men to go south. _Ok I didn't think this through so now what do I do?_

Kagome went walking trying to find any familiar paths to come across but no such luck _it's already been two hours and I haven't found anything_ "Excuse me" Kagome turned around to see a middle aged old man with a basket of bamboo in it.

"Are you lost?" He asked. Kagome looked at him thurally up and down again

_He looks like an average guy what could happen_

"Ya I am could you help me?" Kagome felt like a little girl asking to use the bathroom in school again for some reason.

"Sure I'm headed for my village would you like to come?" Kagome smiled and bowed in respect "Yes thank you very much."

4 months later…

Sesshomaru just got back from the war with the North and was covered in blood and dirt miles away he could see his palace but something felt off once a couple feet away from the front door his could smell the one scent he has been waiting for four months eyes bleeding red back to gold and slammed the doors open

"Lord Sesshomaru welcome home." Jaken squealed at his feet bowing

"**Where is my mate?" **Sesshomaru and his beast said at the same time making it seem like an echo.

"Mi Milord she has left" Jaken's eyes got two times bigger with every word.

"**Where did she go?" **The beast's heavy breathing made it husky.

"I don- don't kn- know milord. She left the child and went away" Jaken ready to soil himself. Lord Sesshomaru let out a painful roar that all Japan could here.

"**Find her now! Do not stop until you do no sleep no food!"**

"Yes milord." Jaken ran to gather up the whole army but was stopped by a voice

"**Jaken how long she has been gone?" **The beast said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Fou-four months Lord Sesshomaru…." Sesshomaru drew blood in his hands from his claws digging into his flesh. He turned around to the guard

"**Where were you when she escaped?" **The guard gulped and told the truth since he would know if he was lying.

"I let her out Lord Sesshomaru." As soon as that sentence left his lips he was decapitated.

_**I will find you mate if I die trying.**_

Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile but I've been confused if I should still continue with this story anyways hope you like it

With Love,

BlackEcho33


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do NOT own Inuyasha

Sweat pouring down into her eyes and bright red from no sleep and no rest….ever

"Again!" the voice said

Deep hard raspy breaths going in and out faster and faster every second, body is numb, mind is everywhere.

"Again, faster!" the voice echoed through the stadium

One hard hit and it was all over….. Red sticky warm like liquid everywhere, on her sword, on her cloths, on her hair, on her soul…blood

"You have done well Kagome." Master praised with a warm smile on his face. Kagome turned her head to the right to look at Master with cold animal eyes.

"When I get done with you," Master stood up and looked down at her from the stadiums cement bleachers

"You will be the perfect killer." Kagome looked back down at her sword covered in dry and new blood.

_Perfect is exactly what I'm going to be_

Kagome smirked with one eyebrow raised she turned her eyes to the right again to see Master smiling Kagome in a blink of an eye rushed and stood by Master in seconds his body was sliced in half a thin layer of blood on her sword this time.

_Now I'm running the show bitch_

/

"Lord Sesshomaru we have not yet located the girl sir." One of the soldiers named Outa was captain of the squad made sure to give updates every few hours, its been one week now since Sesshomaru came back from the war he and his men have not stopped looking ever since, not to sleep, not to eat, not even to relieve themselves.

"Look harder and faster I do not mind having to kill every soldier I have to replace new ones." Lord Sesshomaru was headed to the east next.

"Yes of course Milord." Outa bowed then returned to his duty.

**Mate got away because of you! **

_I know _Sesshomaru growled to himself trying to catch her sent

**We will punish mate when we find her** The beast snarled

_Yes_ Sesshomaru was the alpha and she was his bitch she will never leave his side again

Sesshomaru stopped in mid air and sniffed around a couple of time Sesshomaru's beast screamed

_I smell apart of her! _

"Outa follow." That's all he had to say to get all his army to follow him

**Faster find mate!** Beast bitched to himself Sesshomaru was actually going at the speed of light his heart was pounding more then it had ever done in his entire life.

One-hundred and seventy miles was five minutes in time for Sesshomaru to get there his army still a ways back he came across a demon cemetery only the highest of demons are allowed to set foot in the cemetery Sesshomaru sniffed again and he was sure he smelt her scent but it was different.

Sesshomaru flew across over head to see a huge stadium that was cracking from the inside a burst of light showed Lord Sesshomaru did not cover his eyes instead what he saw shocked him

It was her

**Mate** Sesshomaru looked harder and stayed were he stood never letting out a breath.

She was wearing black shoes that seemed to make her look taller, with dark black skin tight pants that ended just in the middle of her thigh and a shiny black top that seem to show her undergarment

"Kagome" He used a firm tone

Kagome looked at him with the same look she gave Master her eyes light blue but now mixed with silver and her hair was cut to her neck, it seemed the back of her hair was shorter then the front of it.

"Hello Sesshomaru" Kagome lifted up her bloody sword and rested it onto her left shoulder.

"Do you like _my_ army?" Behind her demons that had died rose up from the ground in perfection charged forward Sesshomaru's army charged forward demons and demons killing each other.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded to know this woman in front of him was not his mate.

"I am Kagome…kind of" Kagome laughed at her own inside joke

"Do not play games with me what have you done to my mate?"

Kagome laughed "So you still think I'm your mate, that's pathetic Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru growled

"I'm going to ask you this" Kagome lifted up her sword and pointed it at him

"Would you kill your mate, or would you let your mate kill you?"

With that she charged at Sesshomaru no holding back, no mercy.

Sorry guys that I took so long my mom just had another stroke for the second time but thankfully there was no permanent loss of anything :)

With Love,

BlackEcho33


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do NOT own Inuyasha

Companions sitting by the fire, trying their best to search for their taken friend, the slayer looking straight into the fire with the look of guilt and misery, the same look wore on the little kitsune's face.

"Damn it Inuyasha!" Sango stood up from the ground she was sulking at, "Four months. Four fucking months and your dumb ass can't even find her scent let alone know where Sesshomaru lives!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst that interrupted the silence due to the slayer; Inuyasha stood as well looking Sango in the eye getting angrier every word he said to her.

Miroku and Shippo said nothing because they wanted to know the answer too, if Inuyasha had suddenly given up on finding Kagome.

"So are you saying it's my fault that she was taken away, that I was the one who gave her up on a fucking platter with a shiny red apple in her mouth and said go on and fucking take her, she's delicious!" Inuyasha's faces turning slightly red do to the harshness of his own words drowning in his ears.

"I bet if that were Kikiyo Sesshomaru wanted, you would have fought to the death to get her right then and there."

"….Fuck you Sango"

Inuyasha turned away getting ready to jump into the forest to run away from the truth,

"You don't know shit."

/

Warm blood soiled the ground everywhere you could walk; everywhere you looked dead demons, some with great wounds, and some with miner injuries. The demons that survived stood in their spots and didn't attempt to move.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left her, not for a single second afraid she would run away or just disappear into thin air without any way to find her again.

"Looks like your army lost the battle." Sesshomaru's voice staying the same torpid tone

Kagome laughed "I figured as much, that is how they ended up dead before."

Sesshomaru sneered, "Who are you?"

"I am a….more advanced version of her." Kagome smirked then lashed out at Sesshomaru her sword coming across Sesshomaru's chest but never meeting it. Sesshomaru moved at the very last second.

"You know I can kill you."

Kagome lunged back, "I know you can but you won't. I know you Sesshomaru; you won't hurt me I'm to special to you."

Not even in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had Kagome pressed against a tree, each of her hands by her sides. Sesshomaru growled deep from his throat to intimidate his female. Kagome struggled against him he didn't even twitch a muscle. When she looked up into his eyes she saw red. Fear and arousal coursed throughout her whole body making her legs weak.

Sesshomaru sniffed her bottom lip then her top, every inch of her mouth then he dragged his tongue from the bottom lip side by side to the top lip, he pulled back his tongue then sniffed again. Satisfied with his scent he went to her neck, Kagome bared herself to him and made no noise because she wasn't in control right now and that made her undeniably furious and grateful.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and made her look directly into his eyes.

"**You have demon blood in you!" **Sesshomaru's beast roared.

Kagome had enough balls to look him in the eye and smile. "Yes."

"**Not mine." **

Kagome again tried to get away from him but he seemed to hold her tighter now.

"**Not mine!" **

More anxious then ever, her heart beating hard and loud she was scared he would hear it and try to rip it out.

"**Say it! Not Mine!"**

"No! No it's not your blood!" Kagome growled at the words that some how hurt her mentally; she knew she was Sesshomaru's even in demon form.

Sesshomaru's beast picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"No let me go!" Kagome screams into his face, Sesshomaru put her in front of him and bites her on the left side of her neck to stop her. A ceased of struggling and silence, a cloud forms underneath him and he takes off towards his castle, all demons remaining followed him.

"Master Jaken pleaseeee play with me." A still young Rin begs.

"I don't play silly games Rin! How many times do I have to tell you!" Jaken huffs "Stupid human."

"Talk about my ward in that way twice, I will kill you." Sesshomaru stepped into his castle with the demon/miko over his shoulder and the rest of his army waiting behind him.

"Yay Lord Sesshomaru found Kagome!" Rin smiled up at him as to say thank you.

Sesshomaru started up the stairs without a word to anyone.

"Whe-Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned but didn't receive any kind of answer Sesshomaru kept walking the only thing that mattered to him right now is the woman he's holding to his person.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked in a calmer state now.

"We are going to the back of the castle."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Even so, you still answer all of them."

Sesshomaru gave her a sideways look but didn't respond.

The room was pure gray, gray bricks for the walls. The room had no windows all it had was a hole in the ceiling that had cross bars on it so something can't come in or get out, it seemed and the door looked pure metal but when you touched it, it seem far more harder.

"What are we doing in here?" Kagome walked in and looked around trying to solve the puzzle.

"You are going to stay here."

"The hell I am!" Kagome turned around just to see Sesshomaru lock the door.

"Sesshomaru! Let me out!" Kagome's heart pounding harder every second she stayed in the hell whole, tears sprung from her eyes but never letting them fall.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome pounded her fist against the door hardest she could her hands started bleeding even with her demon self she knew now that door was much harder to keep full demons inside.

"Help Me!"

Sesshomaru's head held down in shame and in a tiny bit of fear; fear for she would not forgive him when the time comes.

Jaken looked at his master with skeptical eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru forgive this low life servant but why did you lock that human away?"

He glanced at him before turning away "She is to be locked up until every ounce of demon blood disintegrates from her entire being." And with that Sesshomaru left to his chambers.

Sorry you guys had to wait so long I moved to another state stayed for a few days them moved back I know I know, I should've just stayed anyways I hope you guy aren't to mad at me

With Love,

BlackEcho33


	8. Chapter 8

To Reviewers I had got some comments saying they were confused and that I left out some information, just letting you guys know that I had left out some information on purpose but I do explain and I never leave information out so don't worry because I will eventually make everything come together when the time is right.

Chapter 8

_Blood smeared throughout the dirty walls leather straps covered both of her hands and feet against an ice cooled table, her head felt like she hadn't slept in weeks, her eyes opening and closing never finding the strength to keep them open for whatever reason, her stomach felt as if she were going to throw up any second, she could feel a sharp pain on the right side of her stomach something digging and scraping inside her._

"_Do not scream or twitch" A voice from above her head assured "It's a sign of weakness"_

_The pain went higher to right under her breast with a quick stab she heard something snap inside of her…was that, bone?_

_She tried to pull against the restrains but that only make her skin under the leather raw and bleeding_

"_Indore the pain, it will help you become a better fighter."_

_Trying to open her eyes wanting to get a look of his face when she felt a cold sharp object press across her cheek_

"_You know," Another voice surfaced or had he been there this whole time "When you first arrived you had a smart mouth on you." _

_The blade gently scraping from cheek to cheek_

"_Maybe I should slit your mouth from ear to ear, to help you with that problem."_

_Panic and adrenaline started to set in pulling against the restrains as hard as she could, a tip was slightly pressed against her right ear, her heart racing sweating dripping down her forehead more pressure was added to the tip a second later she ripped her eyes open to shine white light through out the entire room._

Kagome opened her eyes wide to see a ceiling fan circling around in her lock down chamber. Her hearts still racing from the nightmare, raising her hands to rub her eyes from sleep but went to her head in a quick second, clutching her head hard, pounding her whole body on fire as if she felt her every blood cell was trying to purify the demon blood that was rushing in her veins.

"Ahhhhh!"

She clutched her teeth together trying not to scream but one manage to get out, it echoed through the room, not even a second later she could smell a scent open the door, she wouldn't open her eyes because the light hurt to much, she could feel them wrap their arms around her and cradle her like a child.

The pain wouldn't stop whatever she did, it felt it was growing stronger, a silent vibration went through her right side of her body to her left, maybe a silent massage to help whatever was happening, was working the pain slowly decreased to the point where she could tolerate it she didn't care who was holding her it could have been Naraku for all she known and she would not care, a few more minuets later she was fast asleep again.

/

Normally demons could go days without sleep no problem, weeks some could handle, mouths rare demons could take, Sesshomaru was one of the rare ones but never in his life has he felt this exhausted, in his living existence.

In his study about a couple hundred books surrounding him some open, some closed, papers ripped out some thrown around carelessly

Sesshomaru had been reading non stop for information that could help his onna. The only help he hand was his basic instincts.

Never had this type of situation happen in the past, making Sesshomaru seem like the most horrid mate to ever walk.

_What the hell am I suppose to do?_

Sesshomaru sighed dropping his head slightly, a mixture of guilt and anger. Guilt because he should have protected her at whatever costs, and anger that he let this happen

**Give her blood**

Sesshomaru growled at his inner beast, _Why would I give her more of the item that has caused this problem to start with?_

**Give. Her. Our. Blood**

He stopped everything and stood in the same spot debating, analyzing the pros and cons

**Any demon blood might have made her unlike herself, but our blood will heal her**

_You don't know that, you are guessing with our mate_

**Yes. But that is the best option there is**

Sesshomaru ran his hand over his eyes clearly a human emotion of distress, thinking what would happen to his mate if his decision was the wrong one

"Ahhhhh!"

Sesshomaru's head shot up intently recognizing his mate's voice running through the halls to practically rip the lock down center apart to get in. Eyes scanning for an intruder or anything that could cause her harm but just found Kagome screaming, eyes shut hard her whole body curled up into a ball he quickly picked her up and pushed her against his chest. Her screeches got louder, Sesshomaru not knowing what to do let his instincts take over a purr like sound swayed from his chest onto her person calming her in a matter of seconds.

Finally pleased he took Kagome into his personal chambers, she was of no threat any longer she could barley keep her eyes open

/

Kagome laid between unconscious and conscious every part of her entire being felt bruised and raw, feeling a warm energy coming from the right side of herself forced her eyes to open to see silver hair on her arm.

_Sesshomaru_

"Mate I know your awake." Sesshomaru had Kagome lay across his chest while his tail spread across both of her legs

Kagome's brow frowned "Can't it wait until I'm better?"

Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair, "No, if we do not talk you will not get better."

"What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru had this awful guilty look upon his face "Kagome," He looked down at her hoping she would understand "Because you drank demon blood it is killing you now as we speak."

Kagome gaped, her eyes becoming wide open

"I'm gonna DIE?"

"Not if you consume my blood."

She looked up into his eyes "What would that do?"

"Since you are my mate, my blood is required to be in you not some other demons." Sesshomaru couldn't help the possessiveness in his voice from slipping, "Naturally your blood recognizes it's not mine therefore purifying it."

Kagome looked away the pain in her head coming back fast

"What will happen if I…..drink your blood?"

"You will become my full mate."

Kagome met his eyes again to assure herself that not only his voice sounded slightly happy at his last sentence but his eyes told a different story.

"…...ok."

Sesshomaru pulled her so she could sit up "You will have to draw my blood and drink it until I say so, I will do the same."

Kagome looked worried her expression screamed she didn't want to but she didn't want to die.

"Will I change?"

Pulling her closer so she was sitting on his lap facing him, "Yes but not like how you were before."

He breathed in her scent one last time to see how much it will change after words.

"Are you ready?"

Kagome all could do was nod

Sesshomaru exposed his neck to her "Bite down hard."

Kagome brought her face down towards his neck her hands shaking but holding onto his shoulder in one quick monition brought her blunt teeth down hard drawing blood not once did Sesshomaru flinch or make any noise.

Once his blood hit her taste buds it was the most addicting this she's ever wanted. Fuck random demon blood, her mate's blood was everything right, nothing compared to whatever this was, maybe having a gallon of water after spending a whole month in the desert.

"Enough."

Kagome pulled back quickly licking her lips not wanting to miss a drop

Sesshomaru pulled her neck to the right showing her perfect neck, without a second more his large fangs disappeared into her flesh.

Kagome gaped still in her blood high she could feel his heart beat as if it were her own, a warm tingling feeling washed over her whole body, like a kid going to see fireworks and beautiful music is playing in the background the combination gives you shivers and makes you feel like you are one with the world and with another person.

The very first drop of her blood landed on his tongue and he was in the most unimaginable place a demon could be, everything was in right his mind, body and soul felt connected. He felt more powerful than he ever did before, like a huge galaxy was inside his person and at any give moment could explode.

Slowly pulling out his fangs he felt like he hasn't gotten sleep in years both exhausted and at peace laid down in each others arms

"Tomorrow you will change."

Kagome smiled and slept like she was dead. Sesshomaru following suit knowing his mate's back and safe in his arms.

Reviews please :)

With Love,

BlackEcho33


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry to inform you that this story will be put on hiatus. I will come back to this story but not until I have a crystal clear view of what I want from this story. **

**Please take into consideration that I will try my best. I do not want to lose faithful readers, and that's what makes this hard but helps me keep going.**


End file.
